


Double Duty

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-22
Updated: 2008-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:52:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus discovers that the world can change in seven short years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Duty

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sansa1970 as part of the 2008 Fall Fantasia Fest
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is © J. K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Books, and all other entities involved in the Potterverse.  
>  **Warnings:** Threesome, exhibitionism, voyeurism. 
> 
> **AN:** Thanks to Eeyore9990 and my dear beta Sevfan, who held my hand as I agonized over this story.

~

Double Duty

~

Severus opened his eyes and for a brief moment he thought he had finally moved on to his next life. Was it heaven or hell? Did it matter, really? _About time._ His eyes watered from the bright light, blurry shapes moved in front of him, and Severus blinked as he tried to focus.

“Thank God it worked! You’re awake,” a familiar voice said, and Severus groaned. Hell. He was actually in hell, which made sense, since his balance sheet was likely more slanted towards damnation than paradise.

“Here, drink this.”

Bitter liquid slid over his tongue and Severus recognized the tingle of Pain-Relieving Potion combined with a Sleeping Draught. He swallowed it, welcoming oblivion. Perhaps he wouldn’t wake up again...

~

_It’s like listening to an Erumpent trying to tiptoe._

“I know you’re awake,” Potter said, and Severus sighed, opening his eyes. This time the room came into sharp focus, and Severus thought he recognized the anaemic colours of St. Mungo’s.

He tried to speak but nothing emerged until a cup was pressed to his lips. Severus grasped the cup and sniffed carefully, the habits of a lifetime of spying kicking in.

“If I had wanted to poison you, I could have done it months ago,” Potter said. “It’s water.”

Shrugging, Severus sipped. The cool liquid sliding down almost made him moan and he gulped greedily, almost choking.

“Easy!” A hand took the cup from him and held it out of reach. “You need to sip that.”

“Potter--” Severus managed to rasp.

“I’ll get you more, but you’re recovering from a serious injury. You do remember the snake, yes?”

Severus rolled his eyes. “Bit...hard...to...forget,” he got out before coughing.

The cup reappeared and this time Severus sipped the water carefully, managing to swallow the majority of it without incident. He reached to place it on the table only to have it whisked from him.

“Sev--Snape, it’s good to see you finally awake.”

Severus looked up and fully into Potter’s face for the first time since his new awakening. Potter looked older, his face was a bit more careworn, but the same merry eyes, _Lily’s_ eyes, looked down at him. Then, the fact that Potter was in Healer’s robes registered, and Severus blinked.

“What have you done, boy?” he whispered.

Potter looked confused for a moment. “What do you mean? I just gave you some water.” A determined look crossed his face. “Well, and saved your life. And I’m not a boy.”

_Merlin save me._ “Why am I alive?” Severus asked, voice soft but rapidly regaining strength. “I-- The last I remember the Dark Lord had set his...familiar on me and I had to transfer memories. As we are both here, I assume you succeeded in your quest to kill him. Unless we are both dead...”

Potter’s eyes widened. “No! No, we’re both alive. It’s...complicated.”

Severus sighed. “It always is, Potter,” he said. He tried to sit up and Potter immediately moved to help him. “What do you think you’re doing?” he snapped. Unfortunately it came out sounding much less authoritarian than Severus had hoped.

“I’m helping you,” Potter said firmly, manoeuvring him into a sitting position. “There. Better?”

Looking around the sparsely furnished room, Severus frowned. Why was he here, in a private room? He had not expected to wake up in this world again, but since he had, he’d definitely expected the threat of arrest for his role in the war. “Why am I not in prison? And unless St. Mungo’s has sped up their Healer’s program, or you stole some robes, a lot of time has passed.”

Potter straightened up, eyes unreadable. “I _am_ a Healer,” he confirmed unnecessarily. “And you’re ill,” he said. “Azkaban is no place for a sick man.”

“So am I to expect to be shipped there now that I have woken up?”

“You’re not going to prison, Snape.” Potter began to pace, his arms behind him. “I... I made sure of that.”

“You... What did you do, Potter?” Severus narrowed his eyes. “You’ve done something supremely foolish, haven’t you?”

“It wasn’t foolish. I only testified on your behalf,” Potter muttered.

Severus raised an eloquent eyebrow.

“When your case came before the Wizengamot you were still unconscious, so I went and told them that if it hadn’t been for you, I could not have defeated Voldemort. I shared your memories with them and--”

“You WHAT?” Severus’ face burned. “Those were private memories, you--”

“They would have had you Kissed if you had been convicted,” Potter interrupted, tone fierce. “Enough people died, all right?” He sighed. “I had a chance to save someone, to save you. So I fought for you.”

“Admirable.” Severus pursed his lips. “And what was their reaction?”

“They pardoned you.”

“Did they really?” Severus noted the flush on Potter’s cheeks and his eyes narrowed.

Potter nodded, looking away. “Yes, they did.”

“What are you not telling me?”

“Nothing.” Potter began pacing. “Well, nothing I can cover now. It’s been some time since your accident and a lot’s happened. I can hardly fill in the events of several months in a few minutes, can I?”

“Perhaps not.” Severus stared suspiciously at Potter. “It _is_ interesting that they are allowing you to nurse me back to health, however.” Severus watched Potter squirm for a moment. “How long have I been here?”

Potter turned away. “That’s enough for now, don’t you think? If you’ll take the Pain Potion on the table next to you, you’ll get some sleep and we can talk more later.”

“Now that I am awake, I could just leave,” Severus said. “Discover the facts for myself.”

Without turning around, Potter paused and nodded his head. “Yes, and I expect you to try,” he said finally before walking out the door.

When the pain became unbearable, Severus took the potion, cursing Potter even as his eyes drifted closed.

~

“Where is my wand?”

“The Ministry kept it.” Potter sighed. “I can try to retrieve it now that you’re awake.”

Severus pondered this. The idea of being dependent on Potter for a favour rankled. “How old are you now, anyway?” he asked.

Potter had the temerity to smile. “I turned twenty-four a few weeks ago,” he said, handing Severus his morning potion. “You certainly woke up full of questions.”

Seven years? Severus blinked. “I had no idea it had been that long,” he said slowly.

Potter looked concerned. “Are you all right?”

“I’m fine,” Severus snapped, mind racing. _Seven years? Dear God..._ “It is obvious that a lot has happened since the incident in the Shack of which I am not aware.”

Potter nodded. “You’ve been...asleep.”

“That is a long time for someone to sleep,” Severus murmured. “It was magically assisted sleep I presume?”

Potter nodded. “You can thank Hermione for that actually,” he said, accepting the empty cup. “She had the presence of mind to put a Stasis Charm on you after Nagini bit you until we could fid a way to reverse the effects.”

“A Stasis Charm?” Severus frowned. “In my experience, those do not last years. It had to have been renewed occasionally.”

Potter was silent and Severus rolled his eyes. “Apparently I shall have to find things out for myself,” he muttered. Gripping the sheets, Severus edged his legs towards the side of the bed. He found it difficult, but he still held up a hand when Potter moved to assist.

“Your muscles have atrophied,” Potter explained. “It’s probably not a good idea to try too much at once.”

“I’ll have to stand up at some point,” Severus grunted, sweat beginning to bead up on his forehead.

Stepping back, Potter held up his hands. “All right, but be careful.”

Severus braced against the edge of the bed for a moment, relishing the feeling of cool stone beneath his feet. At least someone had given him decent sleep trousers.

He pushed off from the bed, teetering for a moment before his legs crumpled and, humiliation of humiliations, Potter caught him. “Are you all right?” he asked as he manoeuvred Severus back into bed.

“Get off me,” Severus snapped irritably, face flushed with a mixture of shame ad exertion. “I’m fine.”

“You can’t stand up on your own.”

“Nevertheless--”

“I told you he would be stubborn,” came a voice from the door.

Severus blinked. “Draco?” A weight he hadn’t been aware of lifted away. He had not asked about anyone for fear of the answer he would receive, but it had occurred to him that in all likelihood Draco was dead. “You’re alive.”

Draco stepped into the room. He, too, was dressed in Healer’s robes, and he looked nothing like the boy Severus had tried to save at seventeen. This was a man, young yes, perhaps somewhat arrogant, but tempered. This was what Lucius could have been, but for his choices.

“Yes, Severus,” Draco said. “It seems that we both have Potter to thank for that.”

“Indeed.” Severus shifted until he was back in bed, resting against the pillows. “It appears that there is much I need to hear about.”

Draco nodded. “I thought you might say that.” He shot a quick look at Potter. “What have you told him?”

“Not much.”

Draco smiled. “Then we have a lot to discuss.”

Potter nodded and after a pause, turned away. When he reached abreast of Draco, he placed a hand on Draco’s arm, and that intimate gesture told Severus everything he needed to know. He raised an eyebrow.

“I’ll see you later, Harry,” Severus heard Draco say, and after mumbling something indistinct, Potter walked out, closing the door behind him.

“It’s good to see you awake,” Draco said, settling into a chair. “You must be wondering what happened.”

“I will admit to some curiosity,” Severus said. “Are you going to tell me what happened over the past seven years?”

Draco smiled. “Actually, I had hoped to _show_ you, Severus.” Reaching into his robes he pulled out his wand and handed it to Severus.

“What are you doing?”

“Go ahead and look at my memories,” Draco invited.

“Draco, that is not--”

“I know how you think,” Draco interrupted, a smile playing about his lips. “You won’t believe it unless you see it for yourself. Go on, look. I give you permission.”

After a long pause, Severus nodded. Waving Draco’s wand he said, “ _Legilimens,_ ” and fell into Draco’s eyes.

~

“Do you think he saw everything all at once?” Potter whispered, sounding nervous. “It must have been overwhelming.”

Severus, lying on his side, his back to the door, rolled his eyes. The memories Draco had shared had been a bit shocking, yes. It wasn’t every day that one woke up, after expecting not to, only to find that seven years had passed. A lot had changed.

“Well it’s not as if I could control what he saw,” Draco replied softly. “He’s been doing Legilimency since before either of us were born! What did you think would happen?”

It was difficult to get used to, this idea that Potter and Draco were now adults, with careers. If what he’d seen in Draco’s memories were correct, they were actually both superb at what they did. Which apparently accounted for why he was here in the first place. Oh yes, and they were lovers, too, a fact Severus now knew without a doubt, given the tantalizing glimpses Draco’s mind had allowed of himself and Potter engaged in erotic activities.

“I guess I hoped he would, I don’t know, be less upset,” Potter said, interrupting Severus’ thought. “Do you know what exactly he saw?”

“I have an idea,” Draco replied, his tone thoughtful.

Severus sighed. “I _can_ still hear you, you know,” he muttered, his back still turned to them.

“Severus?” Draco’s face appeared in front of him. “Are you all right?”

“I’m fine,” Severus bit out.

Draco looked doubtful. “You disconnected from my mind a bit abruptly.”

“You are lovers,” Severus said, deciding to go on the offensive. Sitting up, he glared at them. “Somehow, against all odds, you and Potter have become lovers.”

“I guess you did see a lot,” Potter muttered.

Draco nodded, then smiled mischievously. “Well you did intimate during my seventh year in school that I should try to make friends with Harry if I could.”

“I didn’t expect you to take me quite so literally,” Severus said dryly.

Draco shrugged, and when Potter stepped up next to him and clasped his hand, Severus noticed that Draco seemed to relax, tension leaving his shoulders. “If you saw that, then you know it wasn’t easy.”

Severus raised an eyebrow. “No, I imagine it was not.” He pursed his lips. “What did your parents say? I suspect they were not initially in favour of such a relationship.”

“They were not pleased, as you can imagine,” Draco said, the only outward sign of his stress the white-knuckled grip he had on Potter’s hand. “I was disowned, and when that didn’t have me crawling back, Father tried to get me expelled from the mediwizard program.”

“A bit heavy handed, but I can see him doing that.” Severus inclined his head. “And evidently it didn’t work.”

“Thanks to Harry.” Draco let go of Potter’s hand and sat on the edge of Severus’ bed. Potter clasped his shoulder. “Harry used his influence so that I could finish my training.”

“Lucius is not the sort to give up so easily,” Severus observed.

Draco smiled bitterly. “He never did give up on trying to turn me back to his viewpoint,” he said. “His body suffered a lot of damage from exposure to Dark magic during the war, and he refused to allow Healers near him, especially after they allowed me to complete my training. I had to watch him die, and he wouldn’t allow me to help at all, even at the very end. I think that was his ultimate punishment, making me watch him die.”

Severus reached forward awkwardly. “Draco...”

Draco shook his head. “At least he died as he lived,” he whispered. “On his own terms. And in the end he left me everything anyway. I suppose he held out hope that I would come around eventually.”

“When did he die?” Severus asked.

“Three years ago. Mother was never the same. She retreated to the chateau and seems happy there, so I ended up with Malfoy Manor and what was left of the Malfoy holdings. Being a Healer keeps me busy.”

“Not busy enough if you spend time resurrecting your old professors,” Severus murmured.

Draco smiled. “We have our reasons for saving you.”

“Oh?” Severus looked between the two of them. “So now we get to it. Why have you brought me back? You could have just left me asleep in my stasis, let me fade into obscurity.”

Now Potter spoke up. “I suppose we could have,” he said, “but we agreed that we wanted to see if we could save you, so we, um, borrowed you from St. Mungo’s and brought you here to Malfoy Manor. Draco’s been working to perfect the anti-venom and on wound healing, and I...” Here Potter paused.

“Yes?” Severus’ eyes narrowed. “What was your motivation?”

“I owed you a great debt,” Potter bit out. “Some would say I owed you a life debt.”

“So it was guilt?” Severus tamped down his disappointment. “Well, you have saved me, you may consider your debt paid.”

Draco shook his head as he stood up. “It’s not just that, Severus,” he said. “I think Harry has other reasons to want to see you alive and well.”

“Draco...” Potter was shaking his head, the look of almost panic on his face making Severus’ instincts tingle. “Don’t.”

To Severus’ surprise, Draco captured Potter’s hand in his and pulled it to his mouth, pressing a kiss to Potter’s inner wrist. “Why don’t I let the two of you talk?” he whispered, his eyes boring into Potter’s for a long moment. When Potter dropped his eyes, Draco smiled, turned towards Severus and bowed before walking out.

“What was that about?” Severus asked. “What could we possibly have to talk about?”

Potter rubbed the back of his neck as if nervous. “I think you’ve been through enough exciting revelations today, don’t you? I brewed some Muscle-Restoration Potion for you--”

“Potter--”

“Snape--” Potter bit his lip and finally met Severus’ eyes. “Severus,” he continued softly. “This is difficult. I have gone through a lot of self-discovery the past few years, and understanding the reasons for the things you did was a large part of that. I... I would like to think that if things had been different that we could have been friends.”

Severus blinked. “Don’t be ridiculous, Potter. I do not see how that would have been poss--”

Potter held up a hand. “I know. I didn’t say it made sense. It’s just that I identified with you, once I learned a bit more about your childhood. And as a Healer I began contemplating how we could fix you once we removed the Stasis Charm.”

Severus sighed. “You said something about ‘borrowing’ my body from St. Mungo’s. What you’re doing is illegal, isn’t it?”

Potter smiled. “Actually I’m not sure. I don’t think there’s any law against trying to revive someone. And you were acquitted, I made sure of that, so you’re not a criminal.”

“Yet is unlikely they would have let you do this on your own.”

Potter nodded. “True.”

“So if I show up in public tomorrow I won’t be arrested?”

“I’m not sure I would try it,” Potter murmured. He smiled at the look Severus shot his way. “Look, we had our reasons, all right? We had suspicions that you were in danger.”

Severus opened his mouth and Potter held up a hand. “Will you please just take the potion? Your muscles could use some strengthening.” A sly smile crossed his face. “And since I know it will make you happy, we can argue more later.”

Turning away, Severus hid a small smile. For all that Potter infuriated him, he also roused him like no other. Suppressing that disturbing thought, he muttered, “Oh very well,” and accepted the potion, swallowing it with a grimace.

“I combined it with a Pain Portion and a Sleeping Draught since rebuilding muscles can be painful,” Potter explained, voice soft.

“I am aware of that,” Severus said, his vision beginning to waver. “I have experienced muscle rebuilding potion before, you know.” He swallowed hard as the lethargy began to overtake him.

“I’ll just bet you have,” Potter murmured, and the tone in his voice made Severus glance up at him. Unfortunately it was a bit disorienting, and he had to blink several times to get Potter into focus.

“What’re y’suggesting?” Severus slurred.

“That you should sleep, Severus.”

It was a good idea, Severus realized, and with a sigh, he closed his eyes. The feel of a hand in his hair had to be his imagination, he decided as he drifted off.

~   
Severus had never liked mornings and that had not changed since his reawakening. There were worse ways to wake up, however, than to the smell of breakfast. Real breakfast which included actual solid food. He raised an eyebrow.

“I think you can handle solid food now,” Potter said cheerfully. “Just take it slowly, all right?”

“Of course,” Severus replied, trying hard not to shovel the food into his mouth. It took him a while but he managed to finish it all, sitting back with a sated sigh, his hand clutching his half-filled mug of tea. “So what is on the agenda for today?”

“Draco had to go in the hospital today, so you and I are here alone,” Potter said. “I thought we could try some walking now that you’ve likely rebuilt some muscle.”

The leap of his heart only had to do with the possibility of walking Severus told himself and it had nothing to do with being alone with Potter. “A reasonable idea,” he said. He frowned. “I could use a bath first, however--”

Potter nodded. “One of the elves will help you,” he said. “I’ll give you an hour and then check back, all right?”

It took him the entire hour to do what it would have taken twenty minutes to do, but in the end, Severus was clean and at least mostly dressed in a white shirt and black trousers, provided by a house-elf named Dippy.

The sight of his reflection was a bit of a shock. He looked thin and pale, well, thinner and paler than usual, although his hair had apparently not been under stasis as it had grown to below his shoulders. Dippy simply blinked up at him when he requested scissors, and he wondered for a moment what its instructions had been.

“Ready?”

Potter was slightly early but Severus hid his discomfort by scowling at him. “I would be if I’d had the chance to cut my hair,” he snapped. “Apparently you think me likely to harm myself with shears?”

Potter smiled. “I think your hair looks fine,” he said. “If you still want it cut later then I can do it.”

“You?” Severus pointedly stared at Potter’s unruly locks, smirking when Potter flushed.

“Draco, then,” Potter said. “He’d probably be better at it than I would anyway.”

“Mm.” Severus walked towards the door slowly. “We can discuss it later. Right now I am eager to see something beyond these white walls.”

Holding out an arm, Potter smiled. “That, I can understand. Let’s go.”

Malfoy Manor had not escaped the war unscathed, Severus immediately saw. Most of the antiques and classical art that Severus remembered from the before the war was missing, confiscated or simply stolen, Severus imagined. The Ministry was not above using circumstances to their advantage, and if it meant they could fill their coffers on the backs of unpopular families, they would find a way to justify it.

He made it all the way to the ground floor and to the back balcony before he needed to rest. Potter knew he’d reached the end of his strength without being told and settled him into a chair before being asked.

“It’s summer,” Severus murmured, eyes squinted against the bright sun. Spread before them in a panoramic view were the Malfoy rose gardens in all their glory, and in the distance he could see the Malfoy maze.

“Yes. It’s been an unusually warm one, too,” Potter said, settling onto a bench next to him. “Nice change from the normal weather.”

“Indeed.” He turned towards Potter. “So you and Draco are involved?”

Potter coloured but held Severus’ gaze. “We are,” he confirmed.

“What are your intentions towards him?”

“My--?” Potter was gaping at him.

“Yes. I imagine you are aware that I was charged to be responsible for him as a boy, and now that I am aware of the passing of his father it falls to me to protect his interests as an adult.”

“What if I don’t want to be protected from Harry?” Draco drawled from behind them.

Potter jumped and Severus smiled faintly. “The whole purpose of having someone watching out for your interests, Draco, is so that you never have to worry about it.”

Draco came into view and with a positively wicked grin he slid into Harry’s lap. “Do I look worried?” he asked.

Severus rolled his eyes. “I should hope not. You _are_ still a Slytherin.”

“You look a lot better,” Draco said, raking his eyes over Severus. “The walk did you good.”

“I could use a haircut,” Severus said, slanting a pointed glance over at Potter, who flushed.

“Oh, I don’t know about that,” Draco said, lips pursed. “I think the longer hair suits you. What do you think, Harry?”

Potter’s eyes widened. “I...sure,” he choked out. “I should go and check on the...um... Pain Potion I have brewing,” he muttered, and, shifting Draco off his lap, Potter stood up and walked inside.

Draco watched him leave with an unreadable look on his face.

“You like making him uncomfortable?” Severus asked.

Draco smirked. “It keeps him alert,” he said. After a moment of staring at Severus he continued. “You like it as well.”

“I am not sexually involved with him.”

“Good point,” Draco said, his tone speculative. “So, would you like me to arrange it?”

Severus blinked. “Arrange what, exactly?”

“A haircut.” Draco reached forward and caught the end of Severus’ hair in his palm, letting it flow through his fingers. “I think it’s attractive as is, but if you insist I’ll cut it.”

“That won’t be necessary,” Severus said, holding himself stiffly. “I can tolerate it as is.”

Draco smiled and leaned closer. “Good,” he breathed. “Shall I help you back to your room now?”

“Yes,” Severus said, swallowing hard. “I believe I need to rest.”

“Yes, saving your strength is always a good idea,” Draco said as he assisted Severus up the stairs and down the hall. “After all, you never know when you’ll need it,” he murmured as he tucked Severus in. He lingered for a long moment, staring into Severus’ eyes before finally straightening up. “If you need anything let Dippy know, or, if you feel up to it, come and find us.”

His imagination had to be working overtime, Severus decided as he settled in for a nap. Draco couldn’t possibly have been flirting with him, could he?

~

Severus had been awake for several minutes when Dippy brought dinner. Evidently someone had paid attention to his food preferences since when the tray was uncovered it was one of his favourite meals.

After he had forked the last morsel of steak and kidney pie into his mouth, he looked under the smaller covered tray and sighed with pleasure when he saw the apple crumble drenched in custard.

The meal could only distract him for so long, however, and eventually, when he was sated, he stood up, walking over to the window to look out into the garden. It was twilight, and Severus briefly wondered where his hosts were. Then he shrugged. He wasn’t trapped in his room; he might not be the strongest he’d ever been, but he could manage to make his way to the library and retrieve a book to entertain himself. There had probably been many magical discoveries in the world over the past seven years that could prove interesting.

It took him longer than he’d anticipated to make his way downstairs, and he was quite winded when he got there. This perhaps explained why he didn’t hear the voices before he opened the door to walk into the library.

“God, Draco...”

“You feel so good,” Draco murmured, sounding breathless, and Severus could understand why.

Potter and Draco were on a chaise lounge in the centre of the room, and Potter was on his hands and knees, his forehead resting on a cushion as Draco thrust into him from behind.

He must have made a sound because something made Draco’s head snap up and his eyes met Severus’. He smiled and Severus felt that look go straight through him.

“You’re so tight,” he whispered, loudly enough for Severus to hear. “So good.”

Potter was pushing back towards Draco with every thrust, his back arching as he did so, and Severus swallowed hard when he realised he was at the perfect angle to see Draco’s slick prick sliding in and out of Potter’s hole.

Draco said something that Severus didn’t catch and Potter gasped. “I can’t believe we’re talking about him up now,” he choked out.

“Why not?” Draco asked silkily. “He’s living with us now. Plus, I’ve seen the way he looks at you, and the way you look at him.”

“Just because I look doesn’t mean I want--”

His eyes still locked to Severus’, Draco leaned forward and licked Potter’s shoulder even as he thrust faster. “Mm, I think it does.” He bit into Potter’s shoulder and Potter keened. “I want him, too, Harry,” Draco said, lapping at his tooth marks. “I’ve always been interested, and now that he’s back...”

“Draco--”

“Admit it, Harry,” Draco purred. “You like the idea.”

Potter was taking harsh, gasping breaths, and to Severus he looked close. “Draco...”

Severus couldn’t help but follow with his eyes as Draco grasped Potter’s cock and began stroking slowly. “Your body can’t lie about this,” Draco whispered. “Severus makes you hard.”

“All right,” Harry groaned. “Yes -- oh God! Fine, yes, he does.”

Draco smiled triumphantly and wanked Potter faster. “Then imagine he’s here right now,” he said, licking Potter’s ear. “Imagine he’s watching us fuck. Show him how much you want him.”

Potter groaned and bucked into Draco’s hand, the tendons in his neck standing out in stark relief as he threw back his head and screamed, his seed spurting from his cock to cover the chaise and moisten Draco’s hand.

Draco laid his cheek against Potter’s shoulder and rode his orgasm out before beginning to fuck Potter once more, this time less smoothly, his control clearly gone. A few moments later Severus saw Draco shuddering and grinding his hips into Potter’s before he slumped over Potter’s back.

“Draco, why--?”

Draco pressed a kiss to Potter’s shoulder and pulled out of him, whispering something before dragging Potter down onto the chaise with him. Potter ended up facing the door with Draco spooning him, and when Draco whispered something else in his ear, his eyes flew open.

The look on Potter’s face when he saw him standing there was almost worth the embarrassment, Severus decided, although at that moment he fervently found himself wishing he still possessed his school robes. They could hide a multitude of sins. And an erection. _Time to go on the offensive._

“I would apologize for interrupting your intimate moment,” he said, pursing his lips, “but you must admit that the library is perhaps not the best place for a sexual encounter.”

Draco, the minx, sat up, seemingly unashamed to be wearing nothing but a smirk. “We could hardly have expected you to walk in on us in our bedroom, could we?” he said.

Severus almost laughed when Potter’s mouth fell open and he turned his head to glare up at Draco. “You mean you planned this?”

“I believe we have established that,” Severus said, eyes narrowed and trained on Draco’s flushed face. “What I believe we need now is an explanation.”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Draco rolled his eyes. “How are you both so completely oblivious?”

“I don’t...”

“You have always been attracted to each other,” Draco continued, speaking over Potter. “Harry thought it was antagonism, but I knew better, and when we got together I thought he would realise, but he never seemed to. So when the chance to revive you came up, I urged him to do it, and vowed to help. After all, we all deserve a chance for happiness.”

“Ridiculous,” Severus said, but his legs were shaking and he reached towards a table for support. “I am barely able to walk and you attempt this trickery...”

Narrowing his eyes, Draco Summoned a dressing gown that was lying over the back of a chair before slipping out from behind Potter and walking over to Severus. “There is no trickery.” He blushed when Severus glared at him. “Oh, all right, I hoped you would come and look for us, and I told Harry I had given you a Sleeping Draught so he wouldn’t balk at making love in the library for a change. But, Severus, everything you heard was the truth. We both want you. Let us take care of you,” he said, holding out his hand.

“Impossible,” Severus whispered.

“It’s not, you know.”

Both Severus and Draco turned to look at Potter who was now standing watching them. The strong planes of his body were perfectly delineated by the candles that had been strategically placed about the room, and by the moonlight now streaming in through the window.

“Draco’s right,” Potter continued. “This could work between us.”

“I am too old--”

“We’re seven years older and you’re the same age as you were when you went into stasis,” Draco interrupted. “Thirteen years is not that large of a gap.”

“I was a Death Eater--”

Draco held up his left arm. “As was I. That didn’t stop Harry from loving me.”

“People will talk--”

This time Potter interrupted. “You think they didn’t talk when the relationship that Draco and I share was discovered? Skeeter had a field day. It’s only been about nine months since Hermione and Ron started talking to me again.”

“Nine months too soon,” Draco muttered.

“I was supposed to have died!” Severus clenched his jaw, his hands forming fists as he fought for calm. “Don’t you understand? It was to be my sacrifice, the thing that made all my misdeeds go away. That was why I didn’t prepare when I knew it was likely that the Dark Lord would set Nagini on me as he had on so may others.”

“I wondered about that,” Draco said, his hand hovering beside Severus’ elbow in an attempt to provide support without touching.

“And that your eyes, the eyes of my best and probably only friend, were the last I saw as I died was poetic justice,” Severus continued, staring at Potter. “So when I woke it was...”

“Unexpected?”

Severus shot a look at Draco, then shook his head ruefully. “Indeed. That is one way to put it. I never thought to have another chance at life, and I certainly never thought to have an opportunity to pursue happiness.”

“Which is what we’re doing,” Potter said, smiling. “Pursuing happiness. With you. We’ll just have to provide some incentive for you to want to pursue happiness with _us_.”

“Madness,” Severus said, but he was finally allowing himself to hope.

“Sanity is overrated,” Draco murmured, finally, _finally_ grasping Severus’ arm to steer him over towards the chaise.

“What are you--?”

His words and reservations cut off by Draco’s mouth covering his, Severus found he could not fault the method of silencing, although perhaps he could give as good as he got. His tongue slid around Draco’s, learning his taste, revelling in his fist snog in more than ten years. By the time the kiss ended, he found himself reclining on the magically expanded chaise, Potter on one side, Draco on the other, his shirt and trousers undone.

Nibbling on Severus’ lower lip, Draco whispered, “Let us take care of you.”

Before he could formulate a reply to that, Severus found himself speechless again, this time because of lips that had wrapped themselves around the tip of his cock. “Fuck...”

“We’re a bit spent at the moment,” Draco murmured, moving his attention to Severus’ jaw, “but give us a minute. I think you’ll find we both have excellent stamina.”

“Insolent whelps -- Oh God!”

“Mm,” Potter said, the vibrations this created making Severus’ sensitized nerve endings explode. It was an embarrassingly short time later that he was pouring his come down Potter’s throat, his fingers clutching Potter’s hair as Draco whispered filthy things in his ear.

“You look incredible when you come,” Draco finally said.

Severus cracked open an eye to peer at him. “You know, if you persist in interrupting me I shall have to find a method of retaliating in kind,” he said silkily when he regained his breath. “While it appears I have found a method to keep Potter’s mouth busy, I have yet to find a method for you. What shall I do with you, Draco?”

Draco smirked, his clever, wandering hands making Severus’ breath hitch. “I’m certain you’ll think of something,” he said.

“You may find that you enjoy our interruptions, however,” Potter chimed in, moving up to kiss Severus, who moaned as he tasted himself on Potter’s tongue.

“And that we enjoy your methods,” Draco murmured, pressing a kiss to the side of Severus’ mouth even while he and Potter kissed.

“That is possible,” Severus conceded a moment later, and that evening, his hosts continued to provide a lot of incentive.

~

“I’m home!”

Severus sighed as Potter, no _Harry_ , continued his massage. His legs had regained the majority of their muscle strength but Severus wasn’t above pretending to have pain or be weak if it got Harry to touch him. And Harry certainly didn’t seem to mind.

“We’re in here,” Harry called out, and a moment later Draco entered, a wide smile in his face.

“How much do you love me?” he asked, pressing a kiss to Harry’s lips before bending over to bestow the same on Severus.

Harry sniggered. “I think you know my answer,” he said.

“In my case, it depends on what has you grinning from ear to ear,” Severus murmured.

With a triumphant flourish, Draco whipped a piece of wood from his robes and handed it to Severus, whose eyes widened. At the first touch he recognized it, his magic responding to it instinctively. He looked up at Draco.

“That’s my--”

“Your wand,” Draco confirmed, grinning.

“Your _other_ wand,” Harry chimed in, his hands kneading Severus’ shoulders rhythmically.

Severus groaned. “Dear God, what have I done? I am involved with juveniles,” he lamented, shaking his head as Harry grinned unrepentantly.

“Mm, and aren’t you fortunate?” Draco purred, settling onto the bed next to him. “Our relative youth means we can keep up with your phenomenal sex drive.” With that, Draco leaned over and pressed a slow, deep kiss onto Severus’ mouth, easily coaxing an ardent response from him.

When Draco pulled away, however, Severus was frowning. “How did you retrieve my wand?” he asked. “I thought it had been confiscated by the Ministry?”

Draco shared a speaking glance with Harry before meeting Severus’ searching look. “They released it to me because I told them that you’d died,” he said.

“You WHAT?”

Draco shrugged. “It was the only way they would release it, and since they think your body disappeared, I imagine they thought there would be no harm.”

“They think--” Severus closed his eyes. “Why do they think my body disappeared?”

“Well, technically it did,” Harry said. He had crawled into the bed and was now curled behind Severus. “When we ‘borrowed’ it, we might have made it look like it was destroyed.”

“You--” For the first time in many years, Severus was speechless. “What have you done? And what am I to do now?”

Draco smiled. “Actually we have a plan. We’d thought that with Harry’s connections in the Ministry, and Granger’s -- shall we say innovative -- approach to the law, that we could provide you with a new identity. You could set up a potions lab here if you like. Your potions are far superior to the commercial ones available.”

“That’s only if you want to do that,” Harry murmured. “If that doesn’t sound good, I’ve always wanted a love slave.”

Severus could only glare at Harry for so long. “Ridiculous,” he huffed, but a smile nevertheless curved his lips briefly.

“Absolutely,” Draco agreed, straight-faced. “Especially since that is _my_ position.”

“Indeed. Doing double duty in this situation does not seem to be too much of a sacrifice. I imagine I can handle both positions if there is enough incentive,” Severus said dryly.

“You want more incentive?” Harry’s hands were already roaming Severus’ body, and a moment later they were joined by Draco’s lips.

A wave of his newly restored wand Banished their clothes, and with a naked Draco pressed to his front and a naked Harry to his back, Severus lay back to enjoy the fruits of his labours.

A new life, two lovers and a bright future stretched before him. Perhaps he had woken up to heaven after all.

~


End file.
